Enchanted
by RobinGirlWonder347
Summary: Fem!Wally. At one of Bruce's dinner parties, Dick meets a lovely girl named Willow. What will happen. READ! I know the summary sucks, but give it a chance. Might add more on later. BIRDFLASH! AU!


There I was again tonight. I was at another of Bruce's dinner parties, and I had to keep forcing laughter and faking smiles, because the people there were always so boring and to keep Bruce happy I just went along with anything that came up. It felt like I was always in that same, old, tired, lonely place, because it was all adults, except me. I had walls of insincerity, because I never knew what to say or if I said the right thing. I was always shifting eyes to avoid eye contact, because I didn't want them to see the un-sureness in my eyes. At these times I always felt vacant, because even in a crowded room I felt alone.

You know, if I'm not one of them I'll never know, and I want to keep it like that. See, everyone there just gets better and better at finding a way to put me down in some way, all of them. They'll never know exactly how hard it is to feel so alone, to live so near to the spotlight, but never step in it. But I know. I see more than anybody realizes, because nobody's watching me.

This was before she came along. Everything I felt before just sort of went away when I saw her face. I don't know what it is, but I was so enchanted to meet her. She was just about my age with dazzling green eyes that made the stars look like they weren't shining. She had vibrant red hair fell perfectly without her trying. She had on a strapless, dark red, dress with ruffles on and a yellow bow on her waist. It looked like the dress was made for her. When she smiled, I swear the whole world stopped and stared for a while. Her high heeled, dark red boots complimented her nicely.

Her eyes whispered, "Have we met?" I knew we hadn't, but it seemed like we have. I realized then that her silhouette was slowly making her way to me, and just like that I had butterflies.

"So, are you always alone at these dinner parties?" She asked me.

"Usually, but not now."

"And why is that?"

"You showed up."

"By the way, I'm Willow, Willow West."

"Dick, Dick Grayson-Wayne"

From there our playful conversation started, and I countered every quick remark she made. It almost felt like we were passing notes in secrecy. Did I say it was so enchanting to meet her? Oh well, I'll say it again, Oh Willow I was so enchanted to meet you. This night is sparking, and I don't want to let it go. I'm wonderstuck by her, I'll be blushing all night tanks to her. I will probably spend forever wondering if she knew I was enchanted to meet her.

xXLine-BreakXx

One lingering question kept me up till two am. Who does she love? I was wondering till I was wide awake. I sighed and got up, seeing as I wasn't going to get any sleep I started pacing back and forth. If she were at my door right now, I would open up my door and hope she would say, "Hey, it was enchanting to meet you." My heart was doing back flips even at the thought of it. I was praying that it was the first page of a love story not where it ended. My thoughts kept echoing her name, and I knew that it wouldn't stop until I saw her again. There were words I held back, because I was left to soon. I was hoping with all my might that she wasn't in love with someone else. I also really hoped that there wasn't someone waiting on her. The night was flawless, and I won't ever let it go. I started dancing alone just thinking of her, because I was just that wonderstuck.

If I don't do something soon I will probably spend my whole life wondering if she knew I was enchanted to meet her. I will not let that happen. I will find her once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I don't own:**

***Enchanted by Taylor Swift**

***Buffy: The Vampire Slayer**

***Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

**I don't own them, but I do love them. I also love a gender bended Wally. I might add on a chapter later, but only if you guys ask for it. Review?**

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXX**


End file.
